


White and Black

by 0616singing_bird



Category: minv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0616singing_bird/pseuds/0616singing_bird
Kudos: 4





	White and Black

当一切开始进行的时候，毫无疑问的，金泰亨当然是想要尽全力地阻止，他可是天使呢（还是很厉害稀有的黑天使），怎么可以当下面那一个，正确来说，天使应该是要压恶魔的那个呀，怎么能够是他被压呢？这不符合上帝创造的时候的逻辑，但其实上帝也没想过会有这一挂产生，所以到头来，金泰亨还是只能被朴智旻给严实压住，动也不能动。  
  
应该说，他连动也没法动了。还没等他缓过来，朴智旻掐着他的脸逼着他面对自己，连给他逃避的机会都没有。“泰亨啊，最好还是放松，听人类说第一次很痛的，我也不知道天使第一次会不会痛呢，但你应该要放松，对你我都好。”  
  
“我不要！你快放开我！”眼里满是挣扎，他这个稀有的黑天使竟然要被强了吗？早知道当初不要吃那么多草莓味甜点了（尽管真的好好吃），骗子！忽略了自己明明也吃得很开心的这件事，金泰亨愤愤地瞪着朴智旻，可就算奋力挣扎，他果然没办法阻止接下来的重头戏。  
  
为什麽这个天使这么白？和他穿着的纯白色系衣服好像，看起来比自己更像天使，但却干着和恶魔一样恐怖的勾当，朴智旻好像很喜欢享受一般，低着头勾起某种盯着猎物一样的表情（不公平，金泰亨想，明明他才是自己的猎物），然后把头凑下去，舔了一下他的嘴唇后，开始深吻。  
  
“不要⋯⋯”模煳的话被含在嘴里，这还是金泰亨除了吸取精气之外，第一次实质上的亲吻。内裡单纯如白纸的金泰亨马上就脸红了，虽然他做过很多诱惑人的事，但这事儿上却还是没什麽经验，只能嘴硬的死都不肯配合。  
  
舌头舔弄着金泰亨闭得死紧的唇，朴智旻轻笑了一声，蓦的咬了他一下，不带血的那种，但会让人感到痛意，吃痛的想要逃开，可放鬆了警戒，让朴智旻可以长驱而入。  
  
宛如在午夜享用美食佳餚一般，朴智旻动作缓慢，手轻缓的往下滑，一颗、接着一颗，缓缓的解开钮扣，也没停下，轻柔的揉弄着金泰亨柔软的肌肤。  
  
如果没有被朴智旻给控制住，金泰亨一定抵死不从，但当他真的确实的褪去他的衣物，金泰亨是真的很害怕，他怕等一下發生的事情，但他无力阻挡，只能放任朴智旻伸手握住从未被他人碰触到的性器官，要知道他可是只有魅惑人而已，但从来不会真的做太超过的事。  
  
浑身赤裸，但也刚好不再掩盖金泰亨的躯体，天使很接近神，完美的四肢、匀称的身材、柔软纤细的腰肢、漂亮的麦色肌肤，第一次在他人面前如此裸露，让金泰亨害怕，但他不知道该怎麽做，因为感觉好清晰。  
  
感官被放大，天使的感官和动物一样灵敏，能听得到普通人类无法感知到的东西，也刚好让他对这件事异常的敏感，手部的摩擦、他握住自己顶端缓慢揉捏的感觉，都让他羞耻但无法忍受的呜咽出声，很快的，他就小小叫着洩出来。  
  
“嗯？泰亨好像很舒服呢？”沾着满手白浊在他面前挥挥，顺势握住他的腿把他分开，朴智旻倾下身吻着他，因为刚刚释放过没有力气，唇与唇从相互摩擦，接着舌互相交缠，感受着朴智旻吸允着他坠落而去的唾液，一切都让他脸红，但更令他惊慌的是接下来他往他身后探去的手指，以及毫不犹豫探入的举动。  
  
“不要、不⋯⋯唔⋯⋯” 挣扎也没办法阻止朴智旻开始抽送的动作，可能是耻辱，但金泰亨绝对不想要承认他慢慢喜欢上这种感觉，朴智旻确实温柔，不太会痛，沾满他刚刚释放过的白浊又溷杂着其他的液体，慢慢开拓他的后穴，刚开始只是被侵入而感到害怕，可最后慢慢留下眼泪的时候，金泰亨也知道那是什么原因。  
  
肠道逐渐变得湿润，开始随着抽送而自然收缩，吞吐着朴智旻的手指，柔嫩而逐渐被开發的后穴尝试吞下更多的东西，让朴智旻不自觉的勾起微笑，探下身吻去他哭出来的泪水，眼睛、脖颈、锁骨，乳尖也不放过，轻含住就让金泰亨快要受不了，扭动着身体哭。  
  
“唔，哈啊⋯⋯求你⋯⋯求你给我⋯⋯”金泰亨不会知道的，嫣红了眼眶，身体也因为动情而泛红，喘气连连的他的模样太勾人。好像被找到敏感点了，朴智旻不住或戳或揉那个点。金泰亨绝对快受不了了，忍不住哭泣，太爽了，天使是禁慾的，他没有受过这种风流阵仗，只会哭，但这样也足够，青涩的反应似乎能取悦朴智旻，但又好像还不够。  
  
眯起眼睛，朴智旻停下手指的动作，抽了出来，咬着他的唇呢喃：  
“⋯⋯叫我智旻。”  
  
涨红了脸，金泰亨摇摇头。但空虚的感觉太强烈，他也受不了朴智旻看他的眼神，好强烈，好像想要把他吞入肚里面、他是他的猎物的眼神。可明明不是，朴智旻才应该是他的猎物。  
  
轻轻挑眉，朴智旻咬上他的耳垂，舔着他的耳窝也充满挑逗，湿漉漉的感觉让他又哭了。  
下面好空虚，好想要⋯⋯好想要⋯⋯  
  
“智旻⋯⋯求求你⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯” 终于忍不住，金泰亨哭着说。听到他的话，炙热的气息喷洒在他的脖子旁。  
他听到了朴智旻的笑声。  
  
“泰泰真乖⋯” 他俯下身去亲他，同时猛烈的撞击进去。  
  
“⋯⋯这就给你。”  
  
兴奋状态的阴茎比起手指更是差得远，让金泰亨喘了一口气，但没等他来得及缓过去，强烈的抽插让他呻吟出声，手指攀上朴智旻的腹肌，在上面留下红色的抓痕。  
  
“智旻⋯⋯呜呜⋯⋯” 叫着的声音很甜，下面也吸得很紧。金泰亨从未知道自己会有这样的反应，但肠道自發性的缠着不断进入的性器热情不已，双腿也乖乖的夹在他精壮的腰上，承受了一次又一次的撞击，让金泰亨张嘴喘息着、尖叫着。  
  
那瞬间，上帝和天堂已经远远的被抛到脑后，只有源源不绝的欲望和快感彻底支配了他。  
  
床上摇晃的声音很大，肉体交缠在一起啪啪作响的声音满室回荡，金泰亨呜咽着被朴智旻操到底，嘴裡放肆地淫叫哭泣。  
  
粗重的喘息不断在他耳边回响，但让金泰亨讶异的是，自己竟然也习惯上了⋯⋯这样的感觉？随着抽送的频率而抬高臀部，被狠狠磨压腺体的感觉让金泰亨只有哭叫的份。  
  
喘息声被放大，还有床上嘎吱作响的声音，以及肉体交缠的拍打声，更刺激肠道的收缩，温热的气息喷在他脸上，充满着朴智旻的味道。全身都是朴智旻的味道，汗腋和精液的味道混杂在一起，那是纵欲欢愉的味道，让金泰亨瞳孔放大。啊，太刺激了。任何感官都可以好清晰的感觉到，他被朴智旻操了的事实。  
  
“嗯嗯、啊⋯⋯智旻⋯”被撞击的感觉好舒服，金泰亨在加速的时候又泄了一次，敏感的肠道不断吸得面前的人更加快了速度。  
  
腿因为动作而逐渐滑落，又被朴智旻拉到肩上，金泰亨在朴智旻吻在自己的肩上时又哭了。  
  
“啊、呜⋯⋯” 高潮来临时，金泰亨尖叫连连，脑袋的闪过一阵白光，肠液和精液淅淅沥沥的喷洒而出。他把脸哭着埋在朴智旻的肩膀上，后颈被朴智旻咬着，肠道迅速被灌得满满的。  
  
在做完之后，金泰亨很丢脸（他自己觉得）地昏了过去，第一次又再加上感官超载，让金泰亨昏沉沉的睡到天亮快晌午。  
  
张开眼的前一刻，他就知道朴智旻正在吻他。那种感觉太让人害羞了，因此隔天早上的时候，他慌忙的红着脸想从朴智旻怀里起身，又被这个恶魔压在身下亲吻。但身上还挺舒服的，没什么黏腻感。  
  
后来金泰亨悄悄地离开（绝不是因为害羞），也没有和朴智旻说一声就走了。  
  
他还有任务在身。隐去了身形，张开了双翅，金泰亨往后看了糕糕烘培屋一眼，往外头飞去。双翅黑如鸦羽，丝缎般美丽又富有光泽，是和金泰亨本人一样漂亮的双翼——也是纯黑色的，像是有着皎洁明月的黑夜。  
  
他收到了上帝指派的新任务。  
身为天使，金泰亨最重要的任务是保护人的灵魂不受罪的玷汙，原罪，嫉妒、暴食、贪欲，除了那个命运之女，他还有很多的任务要处理。放假结束了，刚好可以让他仔细的想想（虽然他现在就在思考了）。  
  
“Suriel.“听到呼唤他的名字，金泰亨转过头，聆听天使长乌列尔给的全新任务。真是的，已经有了任务又来了一个，给不给天使权啊！金泰亨在心里嘟囔，但还是乖乖的收了任务，展开翅膀往世界的另外一角飞去。最近恶魔出现在人间的机率可真大。潜伏在暗巷之中，他在恶魔露出獠牙前，一把将恶魔给灰飞烟灭，是低等的恶魔。  
  
从附近探索，这样也要大概三四天的时间，在住宅区附近隐去气息，金泰亨屏气专注的观察，接着用极快的速度解决了目标物。夜晚是最适合他的时刻，月光是他的力量来源，只要有月色，他就无所不能。  
  
在同一个目的地绕了好几圈，幸好身为天使不用睡眠也不用饮食维持体力，等到任务完成后，已经过了快五天。金泰亨蹲在顶楼，用魔力探查了全部的范围，准确地判断出这里已经被自己清理乾淨了。还好任务解决了。  
  
确保了没有任何邪恶的目标来源，金泰亨叹了口气，好了，还有个探查的任务，先缓缓罢。  
  
嗯，虽然是个恶魔，但技术挺不错的。红着脸捂着脖子，可以从商店街上的玻璃倒影看着自己微红的脸，以及散佈在脖颈的吻痕。金泰亨伸手触摸着玻璃上的自己，想到，唔，他的技术⋯⋯确实不错⋯尽管不想承认，但这样好像也不错？摸着下巴，金泰亨认真的沉思（思考上帝的话都没那么认真），回想起那晚的场景，宛如刻印在脑海裡一般清晰。朴智旻很温柔，但下半身不太温柔，但也没关系，总归来说他也感觉不错（绝对没有爽到，只是很舒服而已），如果是这样的话⋯⋯  
  
任务结束后，拍动羽翼，金泰亨在不远处的小巷子裡停下身子，收好翅膀。他缓慢地往前走，巷子还是和先前看到的一样肮脏，但不知为什么，从今天开始看过去，又好像有些许不同。刚好现在是接近晚间的时候，上下班的尖峰人潮汹涌而来，糕糕烘培屋的客人不意外的也很多。隐藏身影直到人潮散去，金泰亨坐在店里最尾端的沙发上头，点着手机直到夜色降临。  
  
扣。  
  
饮料放在桌上的声音让他抬头，然后对上朴智旻微笑的表情。  
  
“泰亨，你回来啦。“倾身靠近他，不是当初骗了他的可爱单纯笑容，而是卸下伪装、在床上折磨他的那副表情，朴智旻把手轻扣在他的扶手两侧。他靠得太近让金泰亨有点难为情，抗议地瞪着朴智旻，但朴智旻没有后退，反而往前，在他唇上轻吻了吻，“跑哪儿去了？差点去抓你回来。”  
  
“这、这不是回来了⋯⋯有任务⋯⋯”小声嘟囔着，金泰亨垂着眼睛被朴智旻一下又一下的吻，脸热到都可以煎蛋了。  
  
“嗯，知道了。上去等我。”终于放过了金泰亨，朴智旻笑着拍拍他的臀部，往收银台走去，“我结算完就上去。”  
  
迷迷糊糊地喝完朴智旻递给他的饮料，又迷迷糊糊地上楼，等到朴智旻压在他身上用奇怪的东西扣住自己的时候，金泰亨才惊慌起来，这个恶魔！  
  
“朴智旻！你干嘛呀！”朴智旻吻着他，舌轻柔地舔弄着他的唇，在他呜咽的时候轻笑着并把他衣服给脱去，然后用柔软的丝绸把他捆绑起来。  
  
惊恐的地回过头，就听到喀嚓一声，脖子上传来了被束缚的感觉，让他有点难以呼吸。金泰亨使劲挣扎，这是什么？！这是⋯⋯这是给狗戴的项圈吧！为什么给他戴着！但他发现朴智旻没有听他说话的意思。舌头拨弄着他敏感的耳垂。  
  
“泰亨，乖，听话。”朴智旻缠绕在手上的锁链一拉，金泰亨被迫抬头，红着眼眶被朴智旻勾起脸，“你现在是我的小狗啦，要乖乖听我的话。”  
  
这什么人——对了，朴智旻是恶魔来着——朴智旻这个混蛋恶魔！他可是堂堂正正的天使！什么小狗！但在朴智旻把手探进去他敏感的肠道后，穴还是乖巧的吞了下去朴智旻的手，金泰亨的身体意外的诚实。  
  
“知道人类有养宠物的习惯吗？你就是我的小狗啦，泰亨这次乖乖的回来了，是听话的小狗喔。有奖励，但你也必须乖乖听我的话。”  
  
金泰亨浑身赤裸，脖子上又被束缚着，不舒服，手被捆绑着根本无力逃脱。被操控的感觉原本以为会让金泰亨觉得厌恶，但出乎自己预料之外，他兴奋了起来。尽管不想承认，但他逐渐发硬的性器是骗不了人的，黏煳煳的液体缓慢的渗透进去床单，然后被朴智旻一把握住，轻缓地揉捏挑逗。  
  
哭出声，只要这样简单的挑逗后，在把手伸进去后穴抽插，就可以让金泰亨泪水涟涟。朴智旻把锁链拉紧，让他的脖颈只能随之扬起漂亮的弧度。窒息的感觉逐渐上升，让他眼裡充斥着泪水，和上次被操哭不一样，这次因为是被掌控、被控制的征服感。  
  
“泰亨乖，小狗都很乖的，当我的小狗吧。来，喊一声『汪』。小狗就是要叫啊，嗯？”后穴被手指搅的湿润柔软，朴智旻的吻种在他的后背，吐出的话语带着热气，让他的眼泪不断坠落，“听话我就操你，好不好？”  
  
死命咬着唇，但手指总能够往他的腺体插，让金泰亨憋不住地发出细碎的呻吟，随着朴智旻的动作侧过脸，在他咬着自己的喉结时啜泣，“呜呜、汪。”  
  
“小狗好乖。”  
  
迅速退去手指，换上肿胀的阴茎，在被贯穿的时候，朴智旻越发绞尽手上的链子，一次又一次的撞击，力道强大，因为不断的顶撞，项圈在他的脖颈勒出鲜艳的痕迹。  
  
“叫智旻主人，听话。”朴智旻咬着他的耳垂，和在甜点店可爱的声音不一样，床上的朴智旻声音更柔更低，那是恶魔的低语，诱惑人走向不归之路，偏低的声音异常的性感，温柔却恶劣地要求他。  
  
“汪、智旻、主人⋯⋯唔求求你⋯⋯”被束缚的快喘不过气，好深，窒息感让金泰亨很快就濒临崩溃边缘，高潮比上次更快，朴智旻一次又一次迅速地抽插。金泰亨快要无法呼吸、神经紧绷到一个极高的点，让他的身体处于高度敏感，更容易达到高潮。  
  
在最后那刻，他连哭都哭不出来，张嘴无声尖叫，颤抖着身体让肠液和精液喷洒而出。  
  
  
  
  
自从那天后，金泰亨开始常常光顾朴智旻开的甜点店，人类好像是用一个词语来形容他们的关系，好像叫“炮友”？没错，金泰亨认为他们的关系就是如此，小心谨慎一些就不会被发现了。过去结束任务他马上就回到天上去，但现在开始停留的地点变成了糕糕烘培屋。  
  
“哎呀，泰亨真可爱，我一开始就知道你是黑天使Suriel啦。”忙碌地把一整排的糕点送入烤箱，朴智旻揉着面团，脸上的笑容几乎快让金泰亨火冒三丈。“从你进店裡的第一刻，我就知道你是谁啦，也知道你的意图，正好我对泰亨也有兴趣，我就想说，刚好可以就将计就计⋯⋯”  
  
愤怒地瞪着朴智旻，就算被塞了一口草莓糖果也不妥协（虽然真的好好吃），金泰亨手一挥，把之前从糕点里找到的恶魔之力唤出来。  
  
“这是什么？你在你的甜点里面到底放了什么？这是恶魔的力量！”  
  
“哎？被发现啦？放心吧，以后就不会有了，你这个天使待在这里，我怎麽敢胡作非为呢？”再塞了一颗甜甜的水果糖，朴智旻把第二盘蛋糕送入烤箱后，好笑的摸了摸他的下巴，像对小狗一样。“让你失去力气的东西是恶魔之力反噬喔，你的那些甜点被我下了一些东西，毕竟我想要你嘛，至于那些甜点呢，只是小小的引人作恶罢了，我可是白恶魔Samael呢，怎麽可能不引人作恶呢。”  
  
扶着下巴微笑，朴智旻在烤箱响了之后利落地把散发着迷人香味的甜点拿出来，忙碌地摆放好。店里面的香气让人着迷，温暖又甜蜜。“泰亨是天使所以还是被恶魔之力反噬，所以才把的到你，而既然你想要驻颜，我也是可以帮忙，刚好可以满足我的需求，何乐而不为呢？”  
  
“⋯⋯不要再乱放恶魔之力。”涨红着脸，最后金泰亨只憋出了这几个字。  
  
若是发现为非作歹的恶魔，按照天堂的规定，是必须消灭的。为了要监督朴智旻不再作恶，金泰亨只能委屈自己（他多贴心啊，帮天使们省了一个麻烦），越来越常来到这间店，也因此与这恶魔的相处时间越来越长，甚至可能、喜欢上这种感觉，除了在店里，也在床上。恶魔的恶趣味多到让人不可思议。特别项圈一直都是朴智旻钟爱用于床上的东西。当然，他是不会和任何人说的。  
  
“你在做什么？”好奇地坐不住，今天也一样没有任务，金泰亨又跑到了朴智旻的店里去。昨晚在床上交缠了好久，朴智旻又找了一个新的项圈，导致他今天坐在位子上有点难受，跑到朴智旻旁边东看西看。天使像是孩子一样单纯，严谨守规，乖的和小狗狗一样纯真，也很好养。  
  
天气很好，晴朗的午后会让人想要待在一个好地方，糕糕烘培屋的客人一直都很多，朴智旻平日都很忙，所以金泰亨就会凑过来，像现在这样。  
  
将漂亮的奶油花给小心地摆在蛋糕上，再把一整排精致的蛋糕放入橱柜里，朴智旻路过金泰亨时拍拍他的臀部，“不痛了？怎麽不坐着？”  
  
“你别老是想这个，你要我帮忙吗？”把快要弥漫上来的脸热使劲压下去，金泰亨凑到朴智旻旁边，看着他从烤盘上拿下饼干，也学着他的动作把饼干装好。  
  
“今天客人很多？”  
  
“有点，但还控制得住。”把金泰亨装好的饼干放好，朴智旻搅拌着奶油，没好气地看了金泰亨一眼，“不是用魔力，我指的是我还能够应付这个状态。”  
  
金泰亨怀疑地看了他一眼，最后只能相信他，没有做过甜点的天使很毛躁，拿东西也拿不好在拿糖罐时不小心打翻后乖乖地垂手，“我不是故意的。”  
  
白色的糖粉在空中飞舞，像漂亮的细雪，往两人的脸上洒过，接着被金泰亨用魔力控制住，漂浮在空中，放眼间都是雪白的，然后是朴智旻靠过来的体温。  
  
他就看着朴智旻手指捻起飘在空气中的糖粒，然后微笑伸手后，往他唇上点了点，在他满脸困惑又抱歉的时候凑过来亲吻他。  
  
“这是做错事的惩罚喔。”笑盈盈的看着捂着嘴倒退几步的金泰亨，朴智旻挥挥手，糖粒滚回糖罐里。“啊，泰亨甜甜的呢。”  
  
有的时候，朴智旻对他会很温柔，金泰亨也不理解是不是只对他而已，因为他对客人也很好，朴智旻是一只温柔的恶魔，至少金泰亨目前是暂时这么认定。  
  
因为他们是炮友关系嘛，朴智旻只是在床上喜欢他而已，至少、至少金泰亨目前是这么觉得的，朴智旻应该只是喜欢那种欺负他再上了他的感觉，他们一个是天使一个是恶魔，理论上来说，朴智旻不可能会喜欢他的。尽管关系很奇怪，他们可是炮友来着。  
  
最近很诡异，有的时候金泰亨会突然想到朴智旻，刚开始是出任务的时候，出去几天就会突然想到朴智旻的笑脸，或者是走着走着会想听到朴智旻呼唤他的声音，看到他有的时候会心跳的很快，这真奇怪，明明在床上那么压榨他，为什麽会突然想到朴智旻？金泰亨也不知道，只是顺应着自己的想法。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
———————-  
金泰亨在店里的圆形单人椅上自顾自地转着圈。  
“咻——啪。”他把腿一蹬，手撑在椅子上，看着周围的场景不断旋转。一圈，两圈，三圈……  
“这次只转了三圈半。”朴智旻在柜台后面调着紫薯馅，头也不抬地评价道。“可能腿蹬的没力气了。”  
“我腿都蹬的没力气了，你却还没做完面包。”金泰亨抱怨道。“不是说好今天陪我去看电影么。”  
“我得做完明天的销售额才能陪你去，”朴智旻放下不锈钢碗，往金泰亨嘴里塞了一颗原料剩下的草莓糯米团，又顺带捏了捏他鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子。在得到一声微弱的抗议之后满意地笑笑，转身去查看烤箱里的面包状况。“周六的需求量本来就大，你又不是不知道。”  
金泰亨把嘴里的食物咽下去，走进柜台，也学着他弯下身子查看面包的状态，却被烤箱的高温吓得退了几步。朴智旻在一旁笑得眯起了眼。“这批你没有放魔力进去吧？下次要是再被我发现，我真的真的会让他们来抓你的。”  
朴智旻举起双手，露出他最擅长的无辜表情：“天天有你看着，我从何下手呢。”金泰亨直起身子，怀疑地眯着眼打量着他。“恶魔最擅长的就是撒谎了。我还记得你当初骗我的时候，装的纯良小少年有多逼真，完全把我骗进去了，还以为你是什么小可爱——”  
“这话说的。”朴智旻说，“我不可爱吗？”  
金泰亨冷笑了一声：“小可爱可不会让我在床上做他的小狗…”他不自然地摸了摸脖子。朴智旻眼尖地注意到了。  
他利索的摘了手套，靠了过来，微微俯下身，查看金泰亨的脖颈。金泰亨突然浑身不自在起来——明明更多的亲密接触也有过，为什么会对这种简单的动作脸红心跳？  
  
“泰亨，你是不是对皮革过敏…？”朴智旻问。“你脖子这一圈起了小疹子。”他用手去轻轻地碰金泰亨颈上薄薄的皮肤，金泰亨立刻感觉被碰过的地方起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我不知道啊…也没测过过敏原什么的。”金泰亨假装十分冷静地回答。“我也不是人类，为什么会对东西过敏…”  
“痒么？痛么？”朴智旻微微皱着眉头，以一种担心的语气问。又是这么温柔的语气，这样一点儿也不好，让金泰亨有一种在和他谈恋爱的错觉。  
虽然他很希望这种错觉变成现实。  
“不痛…有一点痒。”金泰亨答道。“我觉得没什么问题…”  
“总之，以后不戴了。”朴智旻断然到。“过敏更严重的话会出大事的。”  
“哎…我可是天使…能出什么大事…”金泰亨弱弱地抗议道。事实上他明白朴智旻的强势毫无可商量余地。在床上他十分享受这种顺从，好似什么都有人替他做决定。  
“正因为是天使，如果比人类的反应更加剧烈怎么办？正好你也不是特别喜欢，不过是为了满足我的恶趣味才…”  
“…我挺喜欢的…”金泰亨一边说，一边感觉自己脸颊的温度急速上升。“说不喜欢…是骗你的…因为不好意思…”他说到最后恨不得把句子全吞了，又十分突兀地猛地下蹲去查看他并不能看懂的烤箱面包状态。“哈哈…面包好像烤得不错…嘻嘻。”  
朴智旻拼命忍住笑，也跟着他蹲下来。看着金泰亨烤箱的玻璃门上的倒影，小声说：“现在谁才是最擅长撒谎的呀？”  
“咳咳，你说什么？烤箱太热没有听清楚。”金泰亨站起身后退一步靠在操作台上，也远远地看着朴智旻的倒影。  
“你要是实在喜欢…我们就换个材质的项圈吧。”朴智旻把头埋在膝盖上笑够了，直起身子把烤箱里的面包端出来。“这样泰泰就可以继续当我的小狗了，是不是？”  
“朴智旻…你真是现在一点也不掩饰你自己了。”金泰亨双手交叉放在胸前，看着他把面包放到一旁冷却。“我还挺怀念我第一次见你时候的样子来着——”  
  
有客人推门进来了。  
  
“啊，欢迎光临！”朴智旻转过身去，朝客人露出了一个天使一般的微笑。金泰亨一如既往地快速隐藏了自己的气息，眯着眼看着那位客人在朴智旻的笑容下变得结结巴巴的语气和迅速酡红的脸颊。  
“如果喜欢芒果的话，我会推荐……”朴智旻轻声细语地向客人介绍着店里的菜单。客人热烈地与他互动着，不时还被他逗得开心大笑。金泰亨只觉得那个场面越来越碍眼。  
最后客人提着激情消费的一大袋芒果相关糕点满意的离去了，临走时还成功要到了一张与朴智旻的合照。理由是“好久没有见到这么温柔可爱的小哥哥了既然不肯给我联系方式拍一张自拍总是可以的吧你看我买了你家这么多吃的呢”之类的麻烦话语。朴智旻目送着她离开，还不忘与她挥挥手。  
他带着笑容转过身，便发现金泰亨瞪着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“你刚才是怎么回事…？还和人拍照？你又不是什么明星。”  
“…顾客就是上帝，况且你不是刚才才说想念假装温柔可爱的我吗？正好来了客人，我就再温柔可爱一次给你看…”  
那你为什么不对着我温柔可爱？金泰亨生气地想。这句话是假话，朴智旻对他一直很温柔（除去床上的各种游戏），金泰亨也不觉得装出来的可爱会比发现之前更加吸引他。  
他只是忍不住有些恼火。  
“戴着面具生活很有意思么？”他刺他。“每天变来变去，累么？哦，忘记你是恶魔，地狱里面都是会变身的怪物，你们一定都习惯了吧？”  
“…真是辛苦你了，还要和如此厌恶的地狱怪物上床。”朴智旻脸色也冷了下来，他脸上一点笑容也不剩了。“电影快开场了吧？我的面包还没有凉透，恐怕不能和你一起去了。你快出发吧，一会儿迟到就不好了。”他语气平淡地说，不再看金泰亨一眼，便拿起不锈钢碗，继续搅拌紫薯馅。  
  
“那真是感谢提醒。”金泰亨直接瞬移出了店里。  
  
一个人孤零零地站在电影院的门口等待排队入场，他才后知后觉地想起自己并不是能朝他发火的立场。这部电影是他一直想看很久的，从定档那天起便在朴智旻耳边叨念要去看。可是现在看着电影院成双入对的甜蜜情侣，他又觉得一个人看这部电影毫无意义。  
他不想只当他的炮友了。  
可是他好像没有别的选择。  
他深呼吸，努力忽略心脏的疼痛之感。从朝他发火那一瞬间他就后悔了，只是没有办法控制住不冷静的自己。  
“先生？请问您的票在哪里…？”检票员在他耳边善意的提醒。  
“哦，啊，在这里…”金泰亨从口袋里掏出两张电影票。  
“一张就够了，谢谢您。”检票员温柔地从他手中抽出一张票。  
金泰亨看着剩下的那张发愣。  
……  
  
糕点铺的门又一次被推开了。  
“不好意思，我们已经打烊了——泰亨？”  
金泰亨拿着一大桶爆米花，双手递给朴智旻。  
“对不起说了很过分的话…我不是真心的。”  
朴智旻接过爆米花摆在桌上。  
“这个点不是正在看电影吗？怎么回来了。”  
“没看。”金泰亨看着他说。  
“哦？”朴智旻扬起眉毛，“不是说了一个多月了要看吗？为什么又突然不看了。”  
想和你一起看。  
“因为…想和智旻道歉来着。”金泰亨说。“智旻如果生气的话，我看电影也不会很开心。”  
“…没有生气哦。”朴智旻说。“你说的也没错。我确实喜欢装温柔可爱——”  
“可是智旻本来就很温柔。”金泰亨急急地打断道。“而且光从长相来看确实很可爱…”  
“性格确实不可爱是么？”朴智旻笑到。  
“我不是那个意思——”  
“好了。”朴智旻说。“我是什么样的我自己很清楚…恶魔是装不像天使的。不过做恶魔也很好。”他朝他眨眨眼。“也睡到了天使，好像也没差。”  
金泰亨脸又红了。但是这次他咬牙到：“…确实没差。天使都睡不到天使。”  
“是么？”朴智旻有些惊奇地问。“我还以为大家都和我们地狱一样喜欢乱伦——”  
金泰亨急急忙忙去捂他的嘴：“你在说什么不像话的话…要是被上帝听见…”  
朴智旻又重新开怀大笑了。  
“对了，泰亨。”他像是想起什么一样，转身从一旁拿出已经包装好的面包。  
“这袋面包是给你的。上次你说喜欢吃草莓糯米团，我就试着改良了一款面包。刚刚尝了一个感觉味道不错，不知道你会不会喜欢。”  
金泰亨看着面包，想起了它们在烤箱里圆鼓鼓的样子。  
“…我很喜欢。谢谢智旻。”他说。“…电影票，我再买两张别的时段的，可以吗？”  
“晚上不行。”朴智旻一本正经地说。“晚上我比较忙，要睡天使。”他自顾自地笑了。  
“巧了，我晚上也很忙。”金泰亨学着他一本正经的语气说。“我要被恶魔睡。”  
“说到被恶魔睡，”朴智旻说。“我网购了几个其他材质的项圈。过几天实验一下？”  
“汪。”  
  
  
  
  
这样的日子不咸不淡地过了很长一段时间，金泰亨越来越常找朴智旻，有的时候会忘记自己还要出任务，总是忘东忘西。但金泰亨还没意识到这会成为一个问题。只是继续放任自己和朴智旻待在一起，恋爱中的人不会发现异状，不管是天使还是恶魔都是一样的。  
  
“金泰亨，你下次不要现形，隐去身形给我坐着吃点心就好。”把新做的草莓冰淇淋塞入他的嘴里，朴智旻微微俯下身，手撑在桌上看着他，旁边原本在闲逛的女高中生和一个男子原先想要找金泰亨搭讪，见状只能跑了，但金泰亨没发觉觉，因为朴智旻靠很近。“你太常出现在店裡头，会妨碍我做生意。”  
  
“嫌我吵？嫌我麻烦？”红着脸皱起眉头，金泰亨不甘示弱的往上瞪上去。  
  
“我怎么敢呢，是泰亨太常在我面前晃，我怕我会太想把你拐上床。”点点他的鼻尖，朴智旻也不在意他刹那间飞红的脸，若无其事的又塞了一口冰淇淋给他，顺便舔过一匙，鲜红的舌尖一闪而过，金泰亨脸更红了。“所以，乖乖听话。”  
  
朴智旻很喜欢他听他的话，但也不会说原因。金泰亨很无奈地将视线转开，不去接触朴智旻凑上来吻着自己的眼神，反正不是喜欢和恋慕，只是很单纯看着他的眼神吧。朴智旻不会喜欢上天使的，至少金泰亨这么想。相反的物种不会有好结果的。金泰亨不理解恶魔，也不会想那么多，这样很像逃避，只是他都没有注意到。  
  
感情的事情对天使来说还很陌生，因为天使禁欲，所以他是在朴智旻说出口时才发现的。  
  
Suriel.  
  
蓦然间，耳边响起了声音，让金泰亨猛然站起身。“抱歉，先走了，有事。”按耐下焦急的表情，金泰亨想要往外头走去，糟糕，其他天使的声音，不能让发现他待在这里。  
  
“泰亨。”  
  
转过去的时候，轻柔的吻让金泰亨差点腿软，勾住他的腰，朴智旻带着笑意的脸近距离的看着他，“Goodbye kiss.”  
  
  
  
  
赶往现场的时候，金泰亨好不容易才逼迫自己回神，并把朴智旻的气息用魔力使劲散去，拍拍自己的脸颊，他拍动翅膀，在目的地停下身影。  
这次的任务过于棘手，超出了他单独能够处理的范围，这是金泰亨被包围、命运之女昏倒在他身后时，才猛然发觉到的问题。  
上帝的声音总是无所不在，但最近金泰亨越来越听不到他的声音。他耳边回响的都是朴智旻的声音。恍神的时候，金泰亨差点儿被扑过来的恶魔所伤，不小心太大意了，这几天和朴智旻待在一起，导致他忘记了那个命运之女，在众多恶魔聚集过来的时候，才惊觉事情不妙，这超出了他能够处理的范围。  
这也是他的过失，他没有定期巡逻，金泰亨反手一个魔法轰过去，把要靠近那个女性的魔物给抹灭，在内心里暗暗心慌。这次惨了，状况好像不对，为什么这么多魔物！  
“Suriel.”果不其然，听到了加百列的声音，金泰亨就知道自己真的闯下大祸。看着提着宝剑前来的天使，金泰亨把命运之女护在身后，紧皱着眉头看着那天使降临而来。  
“你怎么来了？”只能先认错，金泰亨把潜伏在阴影下的恶魔消灭，默默的开口，“这次的任务是我错了，我会像上帝请罪的。”  
但加百列从头到尾没有说话，只是沉默地执行本该是他应该处理的任务，让金泰亨更加不安。在消灭了大多数的恶魔后，金泰亨看到了加百列的表情，心沉了下来。  
“Suriel，天使是不会犯错的。”  
愣了一下，金泰亨转过头去看着这么说的加百列，觉得一切都很荒谬，“加百列，你是什么意思？”  
“天使，是不会犯错的。我们完美且无错。我们不可能会产生错误与偏袒。”加百列的声音一如往常的冷静，但却让金泰亨心一冷，”因此，Suriel，上帝要降罪于你。”  
话语宛如判了他死刑一样，让他难以承受，神爱世人，但为什么这么对他？他不是神最爱的天使吗？  
上帝创造了他，从过去直到现在，他一直陪伴在上帝身边，但现在为什么，为什么他被上帝讨厌了？  
他、被上帝讨厌了吗？  
从创世之初，经过了千百年一尘不变的日子，金泰亨的生活中只有信仰与上帝，抹灭恶魔、侍奉上帝，这是他、Suriel从亘古就开始维持的生活，是他存在于人世间最根本的理由，可现在，他被上帝讨厌了。  
在所有的恶魔都消失，并把命运之女安全送离后，加百列看着他，眼神是一如既往的无情。他说的话都让金泰亨难以理解，但金泰亨确实变了，只是他没有注意到，天使是没有感情的，可他爱上了朴智旻。但他还不知道，到现在也还不知道。  
“上帝⋯⋯上帝要降罪给我？”不可置信的看着加百列，金泰亨以为这个从未讲过笑话的天使在开玩笑，但看着他的表情，让金泰亨身体开始微微打颤起来。  
不，这不可能的，上帝⋯⋯不⋯⋯他是天使！他不可能，不会吧？上帝是不喜欢他了吗？为什么？他做错事情了吗？  
瞳孔不住放大，金泰亨脸色发白，控制不住的发着抖，“不、不可能⋯⋯”  
“你必须接受。”没有丝毫的人性，也是，本就是天使，加百列毫无感情的重复，“你必须接受，你必须获罪。”  
“我⋯⋯”  
脑袋被吓得一片空白，金泰亨完全无法思考，他无法承受这冲击性的话语，这简直就像是把他从这世界上给一并抹除的话语。  
“获罪？他？”  
有人从暗影出缓慢的走过来。  
愣了一下才转过头，金泰亨第一次看到穿着全白的朴智旻，优雅又好看。  
第一次看到张开宛如蝙蝠一样翅膀的羽翼，头上顶着恶魔角的朴智旻眯起眼睛走了过来。  
下意识的，金泰亨看到他突然觉得很有安全感，世界快毁灭了的感觉逐渐变淡，脑袋也逐渐开始缓慢地运转。  
“恶魔，Samael。”厌恶的表情很显眼，加百列的语气更加冷了下来，“万恶之源，再不走我灭了你。”  
“凭你应该没办法，至少我可是有帮你最爱的上帝不少忙呢。”朴智旻笑着走到了他身旁，亲昵地捧住他的下巴，“泰亨啊，任务结束了吗？结束了就回店里啊，不是还想吃草莓蛋挞吗？我做好了喔。”  
失焦的视野终于回过神来，对上朴智旻带笑的眼眸，磨蹭他鼻尖的力道好温柔，让几乎濒临崩溃边缘的金泰亨好不容易稳住了心神。  
“Suriel，上帝要将你逐出天堂。”  
加百列的话好狠，他为了上帝做了那么久，做了那么多，他那么爱着他，但他不要他了，就这样把他丢了，他要去哪里？他不被人要了。坠落的泪水被朴智旻温柔的抹去，然后唇也被温柔的吻了吻，那是安抚受伤小狗的动作，因为现在金泰亨就像是一只被抛弃的小狗一样无住。  
他好难过，他从来没有不被人要过，他一直都跟着上帝，但⋯⋯他不要他了。好无助，没有人要的感觉好空虚。他应该待在哪里？  
他有容身之处吗？  
“既然那样，我就把泰亨接手了。”  
金泰亨被朴智旻揽了过去，鼻尖撞到了他的肩膀上，按着他的头，让受伤的可怜天使在他肩膀上哭，所以金泰亨没有看到，朴智旻冷漠瞪着加百列的表情，充满浓厚的占有欲。  
“你放心吧。不用你说，他自己会走。”  
  
牵住他的手，朴智旻把两个人转回了甜点店，但金泰亨没有注意到，只是很茫然的跟着他，他现在太受伤了，缓不过去，只能呆愣地跟着人，直到朴智旻蹲下身来看着坐在软沙发上的他。  
“泰亨啊，泰亨，”摸着他的脸，朴智旻把脆弱的天使拉进怀里安抚，“没事的，你的神不要你了，你还有我，还有我要你。”  
“我、我⋯⋯”已经六神无主了，金泰亨抽噎着，天使由神所创造，被创造了自己的神抛弃的冲击性太强，被抛弃的感觉也太糟糕了，让他很难恢复过来，所以被偷亲了好几下都没在意。  
“泰亨，没事的。”  
语气很温柔，是勾人魂魄、让人失去理智和良善的引诱语气，当然，这对天使来说没有太大的影响，只是刚好可以拐到一个天使。朴智旻手指摩擦着金泰亨柔软的面颊。  
  
“反正，我刚好也喜欢上你了，要不，你就待在我的甜点店陪我吧。”  
  
“永远待着。”  



End file.
